


Грейпфрут

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Чону ощущает на губах давно забытый вкус горького грейпфрута, который он так неистово ненавидел в «нем»...





	Грейпфрут

Когда Чону получает приглашение на свадьбу старого приятеля, в голову закрадываются странные мысли. Они не общались более десяти лет. За это время Чону успел сменить страну проживания, несколько городов, что уж говорить об адресах. И тот факт, что приглашение достигает своего адресата, заставляет Чону впервые почувствовать себя параноиком.   
  
У Чону нет ни номера некогда друга, ни адреса. В письме указан адрес загородного дома, где молодые решили отмечать свадьбу, и в голове Чону рождаются не самые светлые мысли. Примерно так же начинались многие любимые фильмы ужасов Чону.   
  
Чону сомневается, стоит ли ехать. Если обратного адреса и номера телефона нет, то и сообщать об отказе не нужно. Чону таки решает отказаться от столь «заманчивого» предложения, пока одним воскресным днем на пороге его дома не появляется почтальон. К слову, в воскресенье почта не работает.   
  
Мужчина протягивает Чону конверт и просит расписаться. По телу Чону идут мурашки. В конверте оказывается билет в одну сторону и записка: «С нетерпением жду встречи». Чону крутит в руках билет и кусает губы. Мысль переехать в другой дом рождается сама собой.   
  
  
В аэропорту Нью-Йорка шумно, и Чону не может найти себе места. Через полчаса у него следующий рейс. Он встретится со старым приятелем и сможет задать ему интересующие вопросы. На душе неспокойно, но Чону напоминает себе, что он уже взрослый человек. Еще он думает, что, наверно, стоит перестать смотреть по выходным ужастики.   
  
Каких-то четыреста километров, и штат Мэн встречает Чону дождем и разочарованием. Незнакомый мужчина с именем «Чону» на табличке выглядит слишком улыбчиво и оказывается простым водителем. Он говорит, что отвезет Чону в порт, где будет ждать катер, и на этом их беседа заканчивается.   
  
У воды холоднее, чем представлял себе Чону, и вокруг никого. Один единственный катер покачивается на волнах, и Чону уже думает о том, чтобы попросить водителя отвезти его обратно в аэропорт. Он не понимает, какого черта тут вообще происходит. В чьи глупые игры он играет и что ждет его там, на острове, где якобы должна пройти церемония.   
  
Чону вздрагивает и чертыхается под нос. За спиной свистят тормоза, и машина вместе с единственной надеждой выбраться отсюда скрывается за поворотом.   
  
Мужчина на катере не очень уж приветлив. Он молча выдает Чону жилет и показывает, куда Чону стоит сесть. Всю дорогу до острова Чону пытается найти себе оправдание, почему вообще согласился сюда приехать. Впервые в жизни начинает верить в бога и молится, чтобы все это не стало его последним путешествием.   
  
На острове тихо, ни души. Огромный маяк у самых скал и небольшой домик с побеленными стенами. В руках белый конверт, который передал ему лоцман маленького судна. А в груди - ухающее сердце.   
  
«Говорят, у острова есть своя легенда»... - от первой фразы становится не по себе. «Здесь кроме нас, больше никого»... - а вот это уже совсем не смешно. Чону думает, на каком расстоянии от берега он пойдет ко дну, если прямо сейчас бросится в воду.   
  
На маяке раздается рев сирены. В небе гремит и сверкает, а Чону надеется, что мучится в предсмертных судорогах ему не придется. Он опускает глаза на записку и дочитывает последнее предложение. По спине проходит холодок, а чернильная надпись «Увидимся в доме, Чону-я» отпечатывается на подкорке.   
  
Дождь усиливается, и Чону понимает, что оставаться у воды опасно. Дом находится выше на холме, и если не поторопиться, то добраться туда будет сложнее. Чону приходит к выводу, что терять ему нечего и, засунув конверт во внутренний карман куртки, направляется к дому.   
  
  
Сверху остров кажется не таким устрашающим. Будь это другие обстоятельства, Чону бы подумал о том, чтобы приехать сюда с друзьями. В двери дома оказывается еще один белый конверт, а из открытого окна доносится приятная мелодия фортепиано.   
  
Чону звучно сглатывает и тянется к конверту. Руки дрожат то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Чону раскрывает конверт, вчитывается в строки и жмурит глаза до белых пятен. Становится по-настоящему страшно. Мысли о том, что это просто друзья решили над ним пошутить, покидают его так же быстро, как и появились. Пальцы тянуться к ручке, а в голове пустота.   
  
Деревянная дверь со скрипом впускает Чону в дом. Там темно и сыро. Откуда-то из-за угла доносятся знакомая мелодия фортепиано, и Чону сжимает в руках конверт. На ватных ногах он маленькими шагами преодолевает короткое расстояние до прохода и вздрагивает, когда дверь за ним захлопывается, и щелкает замок. Ладони вмиг становятся влажными, а пульс учащается втрое. Чону прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Пути назад точно нет.   
  
Он проходит дальше в комнату и осматривается по сторонам. Сквозь плотные шторы едва просачивается свет. На старом, почти разбитом фортепиано потрескивает проигрыватель, а в высоких подсвечниках горят десятки свечей.   
  
Чону хочет развернуться и бежать, но ноги будто приросли к земле. Внутри настоящий ураган Катрина, а в висках пульсирует так, что голова вот-вот взорвется. Чону вздрагивает, но не успевает обернуться. На глаза опускается повязка, а у самого уха горячее дыхание и тихое:   
  
\- Я так долго ждал...   
  
Чону кажется, что он знает этот голос слишком хорошо, но тело сковано страхом, и собрать мысли воедино совсем не выходит. Крепкие руки обнимают поперек живота, прижимая ближе, а изгиба шеи касается что-то холодное. Чону искренне надеется, что это не оружие, но тут же чувствует сухие поцелуи, которые жжением отдаются на коже. Щеки касаются подушечками пальцев, и Чону ощущает на губах давно забытый вкус горького грейпфрута, который он так неистово ненавидел в «нем»...


End file.
